


Semper Fidelis

by MythicallySnappy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fancy Panties, Husbands AU, Jealous!Rhett, M/M, Powerbottom!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy
Summary: Always FaithfulRhett doesn’t like Christmas parties.  It’s not that he doesn’t likeChristmas, and it’s not that he doesn’t likeparties, but there’s something about the combination of the two that gets his guts twisted into knots.It’s the jealousy.  The crippling, agonizing jealousy.





	Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiscyrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to [@killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com)! This fic was way out of my usual style and comfort zone but I enjoyed the challenge, so I really hope you like it!!
> 
> Thanks to [@loudspeakr](http://loudspeakr.tumblr.com) & [@afangirlsplaylist](http://afangirlsplaylist.tumblr.com) for organizing the [Mythical Secret Santa 2017](https://mythicalsecretsanta.tumblr.com)! This was a really fun little project and I'm honestly so relieved to have something fun to write after a brutal semester. And as always, thanks to my bestestestestest gal pals, salt bees, beetas, loves of my life [Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderjean) & [Lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision) who are full of sage advice, funny quips, excellent feedback, and for encouraging me to write the Husbands AU/Daddy Kink/Fancy Panties combination fic that I'd probably otherwise never dream of writing. Love you guys!
> 
>   
> [[img](https://temiville.wordpress.com/2014/12/31/looking-back-at-2014)]

     Rhett doesn’t like Christmas parties. It’s not that he doesn’t like _Christmas_ , and it’s not that he doesn’t like _parties_ , but there’s something about the combination of the two that gets his guts twisted into knots.

     It isn’t that he doesn’t like to socialize: he might be an introvert, but when the company’s good it usually doesn’t matter much. And it’s not that he doesn’t like getting gussied up— it’s always a bit more effort than he expects, but the twinkle in Link’s eyes when he looks him up and down, from head to toe, and the way the corners of his lips bend into a barely-suppressed smile— yeah, that makes it worth it. It’s not the heaps of dairy-laden food, the contrived gift-giving games, the expectation to be merry and bright, no, it’s none of that.

     It’s the jealousy. The crippling, agonizing jealousy.

     It’s the way Link flits around the room, a gregarious social butterfly with an innate tendency toward flirtation. It’s the way Link’s hand darts out to rest on a forearm, male or female, or the way his shoulders shrug with laughter or the way he leans in closely with his head cocked to the side to hear a conversation over the roaring chatter.

     He knows he doesn’t have any reason to be worried. He knows ought to sit back at the bar and watch the entire room get utterly charmed, resting safely on the sensation of the thick matching gold bands wrapped snugly around his and Link’s ring finger. He knows Link’ll be the one calling the Uber at two in the morning when Rhett inevitably strikes up a conversation with someone in the room who likes wood or fossils as much as he does and the exchange fades into nothing more than drunken, enthusiastic babble. He knows it’ll be Link bending all the way down to untie the laces of his oxfords when they get home, and he knows Link’ll be the one unbuttoning his shirt when his fingers are too clumsy to do it himself. He knows Link will crawl into bed next to him at the end of the night when everything is said and done. He knows he can trust Link.

     He just doesn’t trust anyone else.

     So when a tall brunet with meticulously styled hair, a sharp fashion sense, and undeniably striking features saunters up beside Link and commandeers his attention, Rhett watches like a hawk. His eyes narrow and sharp brows furrow as he sees every bump of their elbows, every dazzling flash of smile. His upper lip furls further and further into a snarl with every second of unbroken eye contact.

     But the last straw, _the last straw_ , is when he sees Mr. Hotshot’s hand reach up to brush a stray strand of hair off Link’s forehead. He feels his hands clench into fists at his sides and his heart reaches a thundering boil. And when he sees Link _blush_ , that’s when he loses it. But Rhett’s not the type to lash out in public, no. That’s when he sets his drink down on the nearest surface a bit too roughly and makes a quick exit up to the second floor washroom.

     Inside, he splashes his face with cold water and grips the counter with two sweaty hands.  
     “Cool it, McLaughlin,” he grumbles at his own reflection. His pupils are blown and irises razor thin, droplets dripping off the tip of his nose and getting lost in the artfully arranged tangle of hair on his chin. “You’re overreacting,” he murmurs, not quite believing himself. “Pull it together.”

     He straightens himself up, tugging his blazer into place and buries his face into a soft, clean towel. Deep breaths. Meditate. He can do this. He’s got to. Link would hate it if he knew Rhett got all worked up like this again. He knows what Link would say. He knows Link’s just being _friendly_ , but he can tell Mr. Suave has got an ulterior motive. What an asshole. Hasn’t that guy ever seen a _wedding ring_ before? Or maybe they don’t teach you what that means in community college. He looks like the community college type.

     After what seems like a bit too long, Rhett moves to head back down to the party before anyone really notices that he’s been gone. When he opens the door, he’s greeted by Link standing squarely in front of him, eyebrows knit together and peering up over the frames of his glasses.

     “Link!” Rhett gasps in surprise. “What’s— what’re you doing?” Link takes a quick glance down the hallway before a firm hand presses into the center of Rhett’s chest and pushes him back inside. Link twists the lock with a pop and continues to drive Rhett backwards until his knees buckle and he finds himself sitting firmly on the closed lid of the toilet seat.

     “Would you cut it out?” Link asks. He’s standing tall over Rhett with his hands on his little waist. Rhett can feel the muscles in his neck straining as he cranes his head up.  
     “Cut— cut _what_ out?” Rhett growls.  
     “You’re _glaring_ again, Rhett,” Link says.  
     “I’m not—”  
     “Oh, yes you are, I can feel you boring holes into me from across the room. I’m not a complete idiot, dude,” Link snaps.  
     “Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to keep an eye on you if Mister ‘Fuck Me’ wasn’t getting all handsy, alright?” Rhett snaps back, fingers flying up in air quotes for emphasis.  
     “Mister _‘Fuck Me?!_ ’” Link laughs, his head springing back and a cackle bubbles out of his throat. “You mean Brad? As in, Brad, my second cousin from Boone? You’re joking.”

     Rhett’s hands go limp as he scours the deep recesses of his mind. Link did mention something about someone coming from North Carolina, didn’t he? But there’s no way any second cousin would act like _that_ , is there?  
     “But— what— what’s he doing _touching you_ then?” Rhett asks.  
     “You mean my _hair_? Making fun of my grays, dude.”

     The world comes to a dead halt around Rhett as he processes. He hasn't seen Brad since they were preteens, and he wasn’t just a second cousin, something more like a step-cousin twice removed, or something like that. Some connection on his dad's side.

     Link sighs and steps around Rhett’s knees and slowly sinks onto his lap, one hand gently cradling his chin and a thumb coming up to graze his lower lip. He leans to the side and presses a string of feather-soft kisses into Rhett’s temple and down the curve of his neck.  
     “I wish you wouldn’t worry,” Link purrs against his skin. “I’m just trying to be nice, _Daddy_.” The word pierces Rhett like hot pokers pressed onto the soles of his feet. His hands snap up to grab Link tightly by the waist, pulling his hips firmly down against his own. Link lets out a quiet chuckle. “Oh, you like that, huh? Well why don't you just sit back and let me reassure you, Daddy?”

     It’s not that Link doesn’t still _surprise_ Rhett in the bedroom. It’s just that after five years of marriage and thirty-five years of friendship he thought he'd already experienced most of Link's ticks and tricks. But _this_ is something new. Something he wouldn’t have expected to cause such a ripple deep in his gut.

     It doesn’t take much convincing for Rhett to clasp his hands around the back of his own neck and let Link carry on with his gentle assault on his neck and throat, lips and tongue laving over his tendons and muscles. He feels Link’s hips cant up against him and he makes a strangled gasp.  
     “I know you think I’ve been naughty,” Link says with a glimmer in his eye as he shifts off Rhett’s lap and his nimble fingers begin to fuss with the button of Rhett’s trousers. “But I’m gonna show you what a good boy I am.”

     When Rhett’s pants and underwear are pooled at his ankles and his quickly swelling member lays out exposed, Link lowers himself to his knees. His bright blue eyes sparkle as his palms run up the long expanse of Rhett’s exposed thighs and a tiny smile plays on his lips before he presses a quick but indecent kiss to the tip of his cock.  
     “That okay, Daddy?” Link asks, the stubble of his chin grazing Rhett’s leg and the plump, soft skin of his lower lip brushing his dick as he speaks. Rhett lets out a growl and rakes his fingertips through Link’s silver-streaked locks.

     Link takes it as an affirmative and he wraps his hand around Rhett's cock, his masterful tongue licks a fat, wet swipe up the underside of his length. Rhett bars his teeth as Link takes him in, fully hard now, until the tip grazes the back of his throat. Link’s lips slip backwards, tongue toying with the head as his fist works him up and down, never ceasing to make electric eye contact.

     “God, yeah,” Rhett hisses, his thumb swiping over the side of Link’s face as Link tilts his head and Rhett’s cock pokes up against the silky, elastic skin of the inside of his cheek. “You think you’ve been good, huh?” Rhett asks, heat seeping back into his voice as Link’s saliva beings to pool at the base of his dick. “You gonna show me, huh?” Link’s eyes go wide as he takes him in deep, long strokes, tiny choked sounds bubbling out of him every time he buries his nose into the patch of curly, caramel hair at the base of Rhett’s cock. His lips slide off with a wet pop and he nods vigorously, climbing up off of his knees and grasping at Rhett’s neck again, slippery lips and sliding fingers painting trails of saliva at the base of Rhett’s throat.  
     “Let me, Daddy,” Link whispers, a hint of desperation dancing on his tongue. “I’ll show you.”

     Link stands again, barely willing to let Rhett go. He turns with a swivel of his hips and glances over his shoulder, smirking at the stunned look on Rhett’s face. He undoes the button on his blazer and takes the garment off with a flourish, taking care to hang it on an empty towel hook. His fingers work fast to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, and it quickly joins his blazer. Rhett lets out a heavy breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as the firm muscles in Link’s back and shoulders flex. Link’s hips settle into an even sway, his ass dipping lower and lower to graze over Rhett’s straining cock and slowly, slowly, his trousers begin to slide down over the generous swell of his backside.

     Rhett can’t contain the gasp that spills from his lips as a pair of hot red, lace, Brazilian-cut panties begin to emerge from under Link’s slacks. His hands snap forward and latch onto Link's soft, fleshy asscheeks, thumbs kneading over the fabric.  
     “You like ‘em Daddy?” Link asks, his voice gently trembling. “I thought you’d like ‘em. I wore ‘em just for you.” He presses his ass backwards into Rhett’s open and waiting palms as he bends himself in half at the waist and pulls his pants off his feet, quickly folding them and draping them over the side of the claw foot tub.

     Rhett leans in and rubs his cheek against the lace; hot, humid breath wafting over it. He nibbles at the fabric, leaving sharp little nips at the exposed skin below the fabric. His thumbs dart underneath garment intermittently, inching closer and closer to Link’s hot little opening. Link lets out a quiet mewl as his own fingernails sink into his shaking knees.  
     “Bite me,” he says. It’s not quite a request, more of a demand. “Do it.”

     Rhett doesn’t need to be told twice. He lays a wet kiss into the fleshy skin and sinks his teeth in, hard enough to bruise. Link lets out a sharp yip, the sound echoing over the marble surfaces of the bathroom.  
     “Fuck,” Link says, standing up fully and stepping away from Rhett, one hand reaching behind him to smooth over the tingling mark. Rhett notes a look of hunger on Link’s face as he roves over the counters, flipping through cabinets and slamming open drawers. He only pauses when he finds what he’s looking for, a small tub of coconut oil. He steps back to face Rhett, his fingers sinking into the slippery substance. He leans into Rhett’s lips and dives in with ferocity, his slick fingers wrapping around Rhett’s cock and coating him thoroughly. When Link breaks their kiss he thrusts the tub into Rhett’s hands and spins back around, thighs spread and thumbs tucking into the waistband of his panties. “Touch me, Daddy,” he husks, the lacy fabric slowly inching its way down over his ass.

     Rhett leans in, impatient, and grabs the undergarment between his teeth, tugging it sharply to the side. He breathes hard, the fingers of one hand digging ferociously into the coconut oil while the other pull holds Link’s panties to the side and his cheeks apart, his wet, pointed tongue diving in to flick over Link’s eager and awaiting hole.  
     “Oh gosh,” Link husks, his knees trembling as he reaches out to brace himself against the wall.

     Rhett’s fingers quickly come up to dance next to his tongue, swirling and prodding and making tight little circles around his rim.  
     “ _Shit_ ,” Link growls, reaching back to grip Rhett around his wrist. “I want it,” he says, maneuvering Rhett’s fingers against his hole. He doesn’t wait for a response, sinking his body backwards and impaling himself around two stiff fingers with a long moan. Rhett sinks his teeth into Link’s asscheek again, a touch gentler this time, as Link rocks back and forth onto his slick digits.  
     “God,” Rhett breathes. “You look so good like this, baby.” He begins to meet Link’s thrusts with his hand, slowly building up momentum until Link is practically throwing his entire body weight against Rhett’s fingers.  
     “Another one, Daddy,” Link wails, his knuckles turning white as his fingernails dig little crescent marks into the matte paint on the wall. Rhett waits until Link pulls forward and lines up a third finger, bracing for impact as Link barrels back into him. Link lets out a firm grunt as Rhett fills him up, his hole stretched taut around the fat digits inside of him. “God dammit,” he groans, not letting up his punishing pace. Rhett’s cock throbs with inattention, but it almost seems like Link reads his mind because as soon as the thought passes through his head, Link is wrenching Rhett’s fingers out from his hole and wrapping his hand around Rhett’s dick and positioning himself over the head.

     “I want your big cock so bad, Daddy,” Link breathes as he grinds his hole teasingly from side to side. Rhett reaches up to place his hands on Link’s hips to help guide him down, but he’s met with a quick slap to each wrist. “Let me do it,” Link hisses, and with barely a breath of warning, Link sinks all the way down onto Rhett’s cock until his cheeks rest firmly on Rhett’s lap. Rhett can’t help the low groan that sneaks from deep within his chest and he hears Link suck in a sharp inhale. Link is hot and _tight_ around him, from tip to root, and every hair on his body raises in a prickling shiver.

     “God, Link,” Rhett husks, leaning forward to let the blunt tips of his incisors graze over the sharp angle of his shoulder. Link moans again, his hips moving in a slow, circular grind, Rhett feeling Link’s insides from every angle.

     Link braces his hands on his knees and hoists himself up, and Rhett watches as his hole hugs his cock all the way until his head begins to slip past the clenching ring of muscle when Link slams back down again. It isn’t soft and it isn’t gentle. It’s needy and it’s forceful and Rhett watches the way Link’s cheeks ripple like waves breaking on the California shore in gale-force winds every time he brings himself back down.

     The pristine white room fills with the sound of heavy breathing and the violent smacking of skin on skin; irregular moans and groans and the occasional growl. Rhett lets himself be lulled into his pleasure, letting his eyes drift closed as he succumbs to the sensations around his cock, the regular thuds of pressure as Link slams himself into his lap. He jolts back to attention as Link reaches between his legs to fondle his balls, rolling them firmly against the palm of his hand. Rhett reaches around Link to sink his hand down the front of Link’s lacy underwear to grab his half-hard cock in retaliation. He lets the sound of Link’s stuttered gasp wash over him and lets Link thrust up into his hand with each heavy bounce of his hips. Link leaps into overdrive, his pace reaching a breakneck speed.

     Rhett’s head spins with every swivel of Link’s waist, fully engrossed and completely enamoured at the way Link impales himself again and again on his throbbing dick, the heat quickly building low in his abdomen. He gives Link’s asscheek a squeeze of warning, his fingers tangling in a knot around the bright red fabric.

     “You— you gonna come, Daddy?” Link asks, peering over his shoulder, face flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. “Come for me, Daddy. I wanna— I wanna feel it inside me.”

     Rhett doesn’t need to be told twice. He relinquishes his hold on Link’s cock and his cheek, one hand coming up to brace himself on the countertop beside him and the other on Link’s shoulder as his hips leap off the seat to meet each of Link’s thrusts with a staggering intensity. It doesn’t take long— six, seven, eight pumps, before he collapses back onto the seat, wrapping his long arms around Link’s little waist and spends himself deep within him with a low groan.

     ”Oh gosh,” Link sputters, his hips roving in tight little circles as his ass constricts around Rhett’s tingling cock. “Gosh, that feels so good, Daddy.” Rhett rests his temple against Link’s shoulder blade, holding him tightly against himself. He feels exalted; ecstatic and blissful, the sharp pang of jealousy completely erased and nothing but the feeling of overwhelming love and completely reciprocated devotion washing over him. But he knows Link isn’t finished, and he’d never dream of leaving Link in such a state.

     “How you want me to get you off, baby?” he asks against Link’s back. “Whatever you want.” Link lets out a keening moan.  
     “Your hands? Your mouth? God, Rhett, I don’t care. Just— just please.”

     Rhett slowly stands up, still pressed inside Link. He gently pulls his rapidly softening cock out, pausing to marvel at the little dribble of translucent come that seeps out from his twitching hole. He takes Link by the shoulders and carefully spins him around before sinking onto his knees. He feels Link’s thighs trembling as he pulls the lacy panties down his wiry legs, taking his cock into his mouth and his hands coming up to cup his ass from behind. He intently watches Link’s eyes soften with adoration as he bobs his head up and down, making sure to flick his tongue over the nerve on the underside of his cock. Two fingers sink deep inside his ass, slippery with oil and come, and he slides his finger tips firmly over the sensitive nub of nerves within him. Link begins to babble— completely unintelligible sounds spilling from his lips as Rhett works him, two fingers quickly becoming three. Rhett swears that he can see tears forming in the corners of Link’s eyes and he knows that he’s getting close, so he doubles down on his efforts, taking Link into the back of his throat, past the point where he’d normally pull away, and pressing his digits further and further inside him. Link’s nails bite into Rhett’s shoulders through his shirt, and with a staccato cry, Rhett feels the muscles in Link’s ass clench down hard on his fingers and his hot release come gushing down his throat.

     Link’s never given Rhett any _real_ reason to doubt his fidelity. But Rhett’s just the jealous type— that’s the kind of thing that’ll probably never change, even after five years of marriage and thirty-five years of friendship. And, well, when they finally make it back down to the party, Rhett can’t wait to shake Brad’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I've mentioned, this is a bit out of my usual wheelhouse so if you enjoyed it, I always appreciate your kudos, likes, comments, questions & reblogs!


End file.
